


The Voices are Calling

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I have no idea what this is but I have an idea of where it might be going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy may have slept-walked. She also may be crazy. (She's still trying to figure out if she is or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voices are Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely un-betaed, and I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this...   
> I do not own Darcy Lewis.

_They’re all lost, you know. Lost forever and a day._

The words haunted her, teased at her mind. Her head pounded, the sharp pain in the forefront of her mind jolting her awake.

_Come with us. They’ll never find you here._

Darcy stood, tangled in her bed sheets, and for a moment she simply stared into the darkness of her room. Untangling the sheet from around her legs, she walked to the window and pulled aside a part of the curtain. Slivers of moonlight shone into the room, casting shadows on the walls.

 _“We are all lost, are we not?”_ She whispered into the night. _“We can only save ourselves.”_

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning she woke up on the floor of her room, sitting against the wall facing the window. Blinking in the streams of sunlight, she groaned. She stood up gracelessly and nearly fell; one of her legs had gone numb.

“Darn it.” She sighed. She shook her leg until the blood was circulating properly. She walked down the hallway to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking into the mirror, she gave a short squeal of shock, the toothpaste ending up splattered on the mirror.  
“I can’t be getting white hair!! I’m not nearly old enough, and I haven’t been that stressed lately!” She paced back and forth, waving her toothbrush around like a conductor’s baton and tugging at the swatch of hair that had turned pure white.

The voice from her dream the night before sniggered in her mind.  
_There are many reasons your hair could turn white you know…_ It trailed off suggestively.

“Tell me now!” She said, trying to demand, but it came out sounding like a plea.  
_Why should we? It’d be much more fun for you to figure it out on your own, dearest._

She groaned in annoyance. “Fine. I will!” She huffed, cleaning the toothpaste off the mirror with some toilet paper. Great, she was now talking to a voice in her head. That was usually considered a bad thing, seeing as she wasn’t a telepath.

She forced herself to calm down, putting into use the breathing exercises she’d learned when a friend in highschool had taken her to a martial arts class. “Right. Now, I’ve got to get ready for work. How am I going to hide this?” She mused, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head and sighed. Deciding she would just deal with this later, she put this.. interesting change on the back-burner.

Drat. She only had ten minutes to get dressed and leave if she wanted to be on time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia.


End file.
